Irreplaceable Jewel
by Honey Starlight
Summary: Takahiro and Misaki are forced to be contained in a hidden laboratory due to their unique ablility. They attempt to escape, helped by a silver-haired man (that you guys know so well). Will Misaki and Takahiro succeed? And will the relationship between a certain chocolate haired boy and the man (It's Akihiko if its not obvious) progress to be something more? Misaki/Akihiko pairing!
1. Chapter 1: The ability

**Also, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle ****J****Also, I'm open for suggestions about my story since I want to improve my writing ability to make this fanfic more enjoyable for you guys! ^.^ **

**I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**In a hidden laboratory deep within the woods...**

"Dr. Clive, Test Subject No. 001 and No. 002 did not meet today's quota." reported a portly scientist wearing a blinding white lab suit. Dr. Clive was reading data charts on a clipboard before turning to look at the man in distaste. 'Sigh, I just have to work with these imbeciles. Can't they solve this problem on their own?' he thought tiredly before faking a smile.

"Well then, I suppose we have to check up on them." Dr. Clive said with mock cheerfulness.

**Later…**

_"__Bang!" _

A body of a man hit the white walls of the contained holding cell.

"Nii-san!" cried a chocolate haired boy in distress, coming to his brother's side.

"My, my," chuckled Dr. Clive amusedly "Pray tell me: why are you not meeting your quotas? You know that you're both an indispensable part of this project we're working on."

The injured man glared ferociously at Dr. Clive before replying "Do you think that we are here of our own free will? Misaki and I never agreed to work with you! Besides, you and your lackeys can't force us to do anything!"

Dr. Clive was completely unfazed. The portly man behind him was trembling nervously.

"Hey you."

The man flinched, big droplets of sweat trailing down his face. "Y-yes Dr. Clive?"

"Leave."

"B-but It's against protocol – "

Dr. Clive snapped "Do you think I care about procedures now? I am the one leading this experiment, so you should listen to _me _before something utterly bad happens to _you_."

The poor man ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"It's only misfortunate that there are such dim-witted people working at this place." sighed Dr. Clive before focusing his attention to the two people clinging to each other on the opposite wall.

Then walking towards them smoothly, he suddenly grabbed Misaki, pulling him away from his brother and pressing a switchblade (hidden in one of his lab coat pockets) to his throat.

"Misaki!" cried the older brother.

"Tut, tut, it's such a pity." started Dr. Clive "Do you know that the life of your precious _Misaki_ is hanging on your actions, Test Subject No. 002 – or should I say _Takahiro_?"

The blade was making beads of blood appear on Misaki's neck.

"Nii-san…" whispered Misaki helplessly

Takahiro widened his eyes before hanging his head in defeat, bangs covering his eyes.

"Please don't hurt Misaki. I will…" Takahiro pleaded quietly, "I will make sure to _always_ meet the quotas from now on."

Dr. Clive smiled sweetly while he removed the switchblade and threw Misaki to Takahiro in one fluid motion. "That's wonderful. I always knew that you would be sensible enough to make the right choice. Now, how about you both start now?"

Misaki could only look at Takahiro, who nodded to him. Then Misaki began to cry, the liquid water falling from his cheeks to the linoleum floor. However, when the tear droplets touched the ground, they turned into sparking diamond crystals. Both Misaki and Takahiro had this cursed ability. The ability to turn their tears into pure clear diamonds once the droplets touch the ground. Misaki had always wondered how their life would have been if only they were born as normal children. 'Would we be here still? Would my brother and I live happily? Would we still have our parents?' All these questions revolved around Misaki's head as he cried. He cried not only for himself, but also for the unfairness of this situation. For his brother, for the life that they were never to have, and for the dreams that would never come true.

Meanwhile, Dr. Clive was watching the scene with evident pleasure. 'This is the source of our funds. With these two, I don't have to worry about the cost of my research.' He smirked to himself 'Finally, my years of toil will bear fruit when I have found the source of eternal life!'

When Misaki and Takahiro had created a big pile of large diamonds that satisfied him, Dr. Clive scooped up all the diamonds into a sack (that was also in one of his lab pockets).

"My business here is done. _Takahiro_, make sure you meet your quotas from now on, _or else_." The doors of the holding cell closed behind Dr. Clive, leaving Misaki and Takahiro alone with each other.

"I'm so sorry Nii-san. If only I worked harder you wouldn't have been –"

"Shhhh, it's okay. Have hope! I have a plan to escape from this horrible place." said Takahiro reassuringly.

Misaki looked incredulous. "Nii-san, we are going to _escape_?"

"Yes! I was able to contact a very dear friend of mine from long ago…"

While Takahiro explained his escape plan, thinking that they were alone, never did they notice a hidden third party – watching and listening to their plans with a smile – through a camera on a corner of the room.

**Ohhhhh! Tension rising! What's going to happen next? Yes, yes I know, this story is kinda dark at the beginning, but it will get better! Please R&amp;R and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Doubt

**Akihiko is age 24 ****Misaki is age 14 and Takahiro is age 24**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Enjoy! ****o^.^o**

**Misaki POV**

It was night, and I could hear Nii-san was calmly sleeping on the floor beside me. The temperature wasn't cold, but it was uncomfortable sleeping on the hard floor – having only been provided with a very thin blanket. A thin ray of moonlight shone between the iron bars of the confinement room that we were imprisoned in, providing light to the otherwise pitch black darkness inside.

I was tired but I couldn't sleep. Lying on my back with my eyes staring at the ceiling, Nii-san's words seemed to resonate in my head.

_We are going to escape, We are going to escape, we are going to escape… _

However, the more the words repeated themselves the more unrealistic it sounded. Frankly, I believed that the chances of us being able to succeed are slim. Dr. Clive (how I hate him) was exceedingly careful not to let his "moneymakers" go anywhere, especially outside. I clench my fists in anger. Anyway, how high are the chances of escaping an extremely well-fortified, well-guarded, laboratory in who knows where?!

Besides, I didn't want to hurt myself any more than necessary. How many times did I have such hopes, only to have them crushed into tiny pieces? I learned early on that I should not expect anything, because I knew that I would only receive disappointment in the end.

I shake my head quickly as to remove those thoughts from my head. Then turning my head to look at the sleeping form next to me, I smile. It has been a while since I've seen Nii-san so energetic. He seemed to be really happy during that brief time when he was talking about the "escape plan," especially when he talked about his "dear friend."

I sigh softly. More and more questions were popping up but were left unanswered, leaving me feeling frustrated. I wonder who Nii-san was talking about when he said "a dear friend." How could have Nii-san been able to contact anyone outside? Will we really be able to live freely if the plan succeeds? Do I possibly know this "friend" of Nii-san? I furrow my brow in irritation.

One big thing that irks me constantly is the fact that I don't remember anything about my childhood; my life in the laboratory is all that I know about. Nii-san just shakes his head slowly and smiles sadly whenever I try to bring up the subject. However, he did tell me once that we didn't always live in this concealed laboratory.

He would sometimes – but very rarely – bring up stories about life outside, about buildings that seemed to scrape the sky, the beautiful nature, and the gigantic body of water called the "ocean." I would always imagine in wonder about all the things my brother talked about. Yet, every single time he finished a story of the "outside world" Nii-san would relapse into a quiet silence. I knew that he was yearning for that freedom, that time he lived outside before we were in this wretched place… this prison.

More often, I'm wondering about how I'm a burden to Nii-san. Remembering the incident with the switchblade, I shuddered. Nii-san bent so easily to Dr. Clive's commands in fear of me getting hurt… that look of submission and despair… was something that I couldn't stand. Maybe Nii-san would've escaped earlier if it weren't for me, pulling him back.

I growl to myself, closing my eyes. There's no use in wondering about these negative things now. I stifled a yawn. My eyes were getting heavy from lack of sleep.

"I'll ask Nii-san tomorrow *_yawn_* to answer some of the question I have *_yawn_* tomorrow." I told myself tiredly. Satisfied with my decision, I fall peacefully into a deep slumber.

**Misaki apparently has no memory of his childhood! And what is Takahiro's escape plan? Read the next chapter to find out! Please tell me your thoughts and R&amp;R! .**


	3. Chapter 3:The escape

**Yay! Finally I updated! Enjoy! XD**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Misaki POV**

_Yawn._ I opened my eyes and I sat up, stretching my arms. The morning sunlight filtered through the iron bars. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around the room – only to find it empty.

"Nii-san?" My brother was nowhere to be found. I felt my chest suddenly constrict in panic. _Where is he? _

My heart was beating frantically as I thought of possible reasons. _Did something happen? Did Dr. Clive find out about the plan? No, that can't be, we were all alone…_

**"****BANG!"** Right at that moment, Nii-san came stumbling into the cell, accompanied by two fierce-looking guards. I gasped in shock. Nii-san's face was all bloodied and I could clearly see bruises all over his body. The guards harshly threw him unto the ground next to me before swiftly closing the cell doors. After the patter of footsteps faded away I hurried to my brother's side.

"Nii-san, w-what happened to you?!"

"Misaki, It's nothing. I'm fine -_cough- _so don't worry about me." He smiled at me weakly before coughing again.

"You're obviously not okay! It was Dr. Clive that did this to you right?! That bastard – "

"Is a dangerous sadist. _–__cough-_ Yes,yes I know. However, stay calm Misaki." Takahiro had a glint in his eye "Today is the day we escape from this miserable place. Act normal and this will all be in the past and we can finally be free."

"But your wounds – "

"Will heal." Nii-san assured me. Then with difficulty, he sat up. "We will escape together Misaki. I promise you that I will not leave you behind."

I was touched by my brother's words. Then with hope in our hearts, we started our daily routine.

**At night**

When Dr. Clive retrieved his amount of jewels and closed the cell doors, I could feel my heart pound in excitement. I looked at Takahiro who nodded at me with a smile on his face. _The plan starts now._

Nii-san then reached into one of the pockets that's cleverly concealed on the inside of his white gown. We both wore the white gowns that labeled us as test subjects, but Nii-san had secretly sewed a small pocket on the inside of his gown during his spare time. Then holding a glass bottle, Nii-san carefully poured its contents onto the iron bars. A sizzling sound could be heard when the two things came into contact. _Acid!? Aha!_ _That must have been what the pocket was for all along! But how in the world was he able to get ahold of something like that?! _I watched silently in amazement as the acid did its job, corroding the metal. After a few minutes, the iron bars were easy to break off, leaving a big gaping hole to the outside. The hole was large enough for me to slide through, due to malnutrition, but Nii-san had to squirm a little bit because of his big size. When we both were outside the cell, I was hardly able to contain my joy. _We're finally outside! _

For the first time in my life I could smell the cool breeze and feel the tickling sensation of the grass on my feet. The moon was glowing brightly, illuminating the area around us.

"Shhh, we're not safe yet." warned Nii-san, "We still have to meet my friend – he should be past those trees there. Hurry now, let's run!"

Together we ran past the trees – into the forest – and away from the laboratory. I did not once look back. When we were certain that we were not followed, we slowed down to take a quick rest.

"That's strange. Why is it so quiet? It was too easy to escape." Nii-san huffed as he looked around. _That's true. I can't hear anyone chasing after us. And I'm sure that Dr. Clive wouldn't want us to let us go either. _The forest was deathly still, as if holding its breath. However, before we could think deeper into the subject, the sound of a twig snapping broke the silence.

Nii-san held his arm protectively in front of me as he stared hard at the direction of the noise._Who could it be? Is it the guards? _Then a man appeared in my sight. He had silver hair that shone in the moonlight and piercing violet eyes. However, those eyes softened when it saw Nii-san.

"Takahiro!" whispered the man with eagerness, "I'm so glad to see that you're safe."

Nii-san was at a loss for words until he broke into a happy smile. "Akihiko! I'm equally glad to see you here!"

Akihiko then noticed me before turning his attention to Nii-san again. "Ah yes, I have a car waiting for us over there beyond those trees. Save the introduction for later when we have time." Then suddenly taking Nii-san by the hand, this "Akihiko" ran behind a clump of trees nearby. I watched in shock before coming back to my senses and hurrying after them. I caught up to them when they stopped and bent over, panting for breath.

"Hurry up and get inside." Akihiko instructed.

When I looked up, I saw a sleek black car. _We're escaping in that?! _Nii-san immediately went in the passenger seat in the front while I went in the back. Akihiko then slipped into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. I looked outside the window as the car began to move. The surrounding trees became a blur as we drove farther away from the laboratory. I sighed in relief. "It's finally over…"

Nii-san turned to look at me. "Misaki, I want to introduce you to someone. This over here is Akihiko, my best friend. Akihiko, this is Misaki, my younger brother." Akihiko kept his eyes in front but he replied, "Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too." I looked nervously outside, trying to divert my attention.

_Well, I'm finally free…with Nii-san. _I yawned. The tension was released from my body, leaving me feeling tired and weak. Listening to the hum of conversation between Nii-san and Akihiko, my eyelids started to close. _I can now… rest._ With a faint smile, I drifted off to sleep.

**MEANWHILE...**

Dr. Clive, is it okay for Subject No. 001 and No. 002 to escape? asked a scientist nervously.

Dr. Clive was watching the monitors with a smile. He had witnessed the "_so called plan_" of Takahiro and Misaki. And he saw them wiggle through the gap of the windows to the outside.

"Oh it's fine. They'll come back." He replied, "But I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

"W-what?" stammered the scientist

Dr. Clive rolled his eyes. "I'll allow them a few years of freedom. Once they experience the joy of escaping, they will be so devastated and broken when they are captured and brought back here. Hahaha, their expressions would be priceless! After that, I'll never let them escape again."

The listening scientist shuddered in fear as their leading scientist laughed manically – the sound echoing throughout the laboratory.

**What's going to happen?! TBC R&amp;R please! Tell me what you think of the story and how I can improve!**


	4. Chapter 4: New experiences

**To all those that reviewed, Thank you so very much! Seriously, the reviews and the fact that some people (kinda?) like to read this gives me a warm fuzzy feeling (obviously happiness :D) Well, read on! XD**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Misaki POV**

_I open my eyes to find that I'm inside the confinement room. 'Why am I here? Didn't I escape?' I stood up from my sitting position to find out that the room was empty. 'Where is Nii-san?' Suddenly, the doors open slowly to reveal the man that I hated most – Dr. Clive. He then began to approach me deliberately, but slowly. His oval glasses shone in the light and his lab coat swayed with each movement he made. And his black shoes made a "clack, clack, clack" noise with each stride. Every step he took, every single time the distance between us shortened, my breath caught in my chest and I found it hard to breathe because of fear. When he was only a few feet away from me, I scrambled backwards only to have my back come into contact with the hard wall. There was no escape. Dr. Clive was coming even closer, and this time I am completely and utterly alone…_

"Ahhhh!" I woke up in cold sweat. _Whew, only a bad dream… _I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down. After feeling more relaxed, I was beginning to realize that I was not in a car anymore. Abruptly I sat up. Looking around, I saw that I was in a room that was occupied by what seemed to be… stuffed teddy bears. _Hah?! What are stuffed toys doing here? _Then again, where am I? Besides the ridiculous amount of bears that far surpasses what I believed would be normal, I was on what seemed to be a comfortable bed along with blankets that felt very soft and fluffy. I sighed in relief. At least I know that the escape with Nii-san was a reality and not a figment of my imagination. A knock sounded at the door. "Misaki are you okay in there?" _Oh it's Nii-san!_

"I'm fine!" I replied before jumping off my bed. I waded through the teddy bears before opening the door to find my brother beaming at me with a joyful smile.

"Misaki, I'm glad to see that you're okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

"I'm okay Nii-san, don't worry." I lied. _I shouldn't burden him with my silly dreams…_

"Hey Takahiro" called a voice from the kitchen, "I believe breakfast is ready."

"Ah yes Akihiko, I'll be coming with Misaki!"

I found myself dragged towards the kitchen by my brother. While on my way there, I could only widen my eyes and gasp in shock. My earlier nightmare was temporarily forgotten. _What a huge house! _The air seemed to sparkle and everything in the house seemed to scream _I'm high-class! _My eyes took in every detail, unwilling to part with this sight. Finally, Nii-san had led (well dragged) me into the kitchen. I stood, unsure of what to do. Since I was unfamiliar with this new environment, I was fidgeting nervously.

Akihiko was sitting at the dining table, calmly waiting for us. Noticing me, he nodded and gave a greeting. I greeted him back politely and sat at the table along with Nii-san.

I was about to begin eating, but I looked at the plate and saw something wrong. "…Ummm, what is this black slab on my plate?"

Akihiko raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

Nii-san chuckled. "Haha, well Akihiko was attempting to make us some breakfast but ended up burning the toast. Anyways, this tastes better than anything that I've eaten before." He took a bite out of his burnt slab. Meanwhile, Akihiko was frowning and staring at his toast as if he was reconsidering whether to eat it or not.

I mentally chided myself. Of course, we only ate scraps that we were able to find for nutrition and survival back when we were still imprisoned in the laboratory. Besides, it won't hurt to try something new right? Cautiously raising the "toast" to my mouth, I chewed experimentally. _Hmm, it didn't taste as bad as it looked. _Before I knew it, I finished eating the entire piece of toast that I was given.

Nii-san was nodding with approval. "See? It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be right?"

I was smiling and laughing along with him, but I thought inwardly that maybe eating black toast every day from now on isn't exactly nourishing and healthy.

"Akihiko-san, t-thank you for the meal."

"no problem."

"U-umm, can I try to make toast too?"

Nii-san and Akihiko looked at me. Nii-san's eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement.

"Misaki, you want to know how to cook? That's great! What an excellent idea!"

Akihiko nodded "Yeah, we might as well give it a shot."

I smiled happily, knowing that I got their approval.

"Misaki, I can show you the basics tomorrow if you'd like." Akihiko said.

"Y-yes! Thank you!" I stuttered. I couldn't believe it! It seems like my life is beginning to turn out for the better! I hummed to myself as I continued the rest of the day exploring every corner of the house. At night, I returned to the room full of stuffed bears to sleep. And this time, I slept soundly, waiting eagerly for tomorrow to come.

**How was it? R&amp;R. Hope you look forward to my next chapter! XD TBC**


End file.
